


The Double Rainbow

by wtfmaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Gen, Genderbending, My First Fanfic, i know this is terrible but it was the first fic i ever wrote so be gentle i am small and weak, this is an absolute shit post at this point, weird crappy ending because i didn't know where to take the story and I panicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmaya/pseuds/wtfmaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Generation of Miracles + Kagami and Momoi go on a road trip! Only good things can come from that dysfunctional group packed in a enclosed space for hours, right? Not that they're even in the car all that long before the real weirdness starts happening. And, of course, once it gets weird, it can only get weirder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at publishing a fanfiction, so please keep an open mind on the crappiness of it. This is a KNB genderbender fanfic, and there is no shipping, or really even any defined storyline? It's just supposed to be a fun, short read that will (hopefully) make you smile.
> 
> This is probably going to be very short, three, maybe four chapters long? Again, this is my first published fanfic, so, you know, meh. Feel free to leave comments on how to improve, or grammar and spelling corrections or criticism (friendly criticism, if you can swing it).
> 
> Thanks!

Kagami was currently sitting in the backseat of a crowded van, squashed between a stone-faced Kuroko and a pissy Aomine. How he had he wound up there, you ask? Now that was a long, annoying story that was pissing him off just by thinking of it. And his mood was getting even worse as he felt potato chip crumbs land on the top of his head. The giant Midorima was a messy snacker, and, unfortunately, sitting directly behind him. Kagami gritted his teeth as they hit bump and he and Aomine bonked heads. That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Remind me," he snapped. "WHY AM I HERE WITH YOU ALL?"

Everyone in the van turned to look at him.

"Hah? The hell do you mean?" Aomine grunted before turning back around.

"Stuuupid Kaga-chin," Murasakibara drawled, popping another potato chip into his mouth.

"Humph," said Midorima, ignoring him.

"What do you mean, Kagami-chii?" Kise asked.

"That question is not worthy of an answer," Akashi sighed, and turned back to the front of the car.

"I'm driving, so I don't really care what's happening, as long as you all don't distract me... Except Tetsu-kun, he can talk to me as much as he wants," gushed Momoi, in the driver's seat.

"Kagami-kun, you were the one to suggest this trip." Kuroko said, as deadpan as ever. "Did you forget?"

"I did NOT suggest this trip, idiot." Kagami snapped. "And, waddaya mean did I forget, more like you forgot! Remember, we all somehow ended up in the same food court of the same shopping mall at the same time, and thanks to Momoi's bright idea, we ended up sitting together. And we were all fighting and stuff and I commented on how if we ever all went on a road trip together or anything like that, we'd probably be screwed, and Kise started gushing like an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"-About how that's a great idea and we all should go on a road trip to that theme park place and Momoi jumped in and now we're here somehow and I DONT GET HOW I GOT FORCED ALONG."

Midorima sighed, "Try not to be so full of yourself. It's not like I want to be here either."

"How am I being full of myse-"

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly having fun." Aomine interrupted, earning a death glare from Kagami, and from Momoi.

"Dai-chan, you said you would come, so-"

"Yeah, but I didn't-"

"Stop interrupting people it's rude-"

"I finished my chiiippss," Murasakibara broke in. "So, I don't really have any reason to be here. I wanna go home now~,"

"Not Mu-kun too, we all agreed to go on this trip!" Momoi said. "And we're almost to the first rest-stop, so we should just wait-"

"It is kinda boring Momoi-chii," Kise said. "Why don't we-"

"No, I just said to wait, and you were the first one to suggest this trip, Kise, so-" Momoi started, but now Midorima, Akashi, and pretty much everyone else was joining in.

"I do not appreciate being in such close quarters with people whose Zodiac signs do not currently match well with mine, and several of you are at the bottom of the charts in luck for today-"

"Midorima, no cares-"

"I, too, think this trip is a waste of valuable time," Akashi said. "No offense meant, of course, Momoi, but we could all be using this time to further our teams' training-"

"Waddaya mean team's training, Akashi-chii, it's summer break isn't it-"

"Be quiet Kise, you know Akashi wouldn't care about something like that, and also, yours and Akashi's Zodiac signs aren't currently on the best relations at the moment, so I suggest not conferring with him-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID SIGNS-"

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, could you kindly not yell in this enclosed space-"

"Huh? But Tetsu-"

"I'm reaaaally out of snacks now, so I think I'll just get out here and go home~~."

"What? You can't, the car's moving and we're really far away from your house-"

"Don't care. I'll be fine, since I'm so big~."

"Uh, no, I don't think that would help you in this situation-"

"Ah, I'm sick of this already, and of you people, someone stop the car-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone jumped, and stared at Momoi, who had spun around in the driver's seat and was glaring at them. "I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO PLANNING THIS TRIP-"

"Uh, Momoi-san-"

"AND YOU ALL AGREED TO GO. WE HAVENT BEEN ON THE ROAD MORE THAN AN HOUR"

"Oi, Satsuki-"

"AND YOU'RE ALL COMPLAINING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS-"

"Momoi-chin-"

"AND IM SICK OF IT. YOURE GOING"

"Momoi-chii-"

"ON THIS TRIP, AND YOURE GOING TO LIKE IT. WE'RE GETTING THERE"

"Momoi!!"

"EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!!"

"CAAARRR!!!!!!" They screamed as one, and Momoi whirled back to the front with a yelp, but - *CRASH*.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouuch..." Kagami peeled his head off the back of the passenger's seat, and turned around.

"Everyone ok?"

"Ugh..."

"Yeah..."

"Pretty much~."

"Yes..."

"I believe so.."

"Yes, I'm so so sorry everyone!"

"It's ok, Momoi, we're ok-"

"THE HELL WE'RE OK!!" Everyone jumped and turned to stare at Aomine, who continued yelling,

"WHO'S THE SON OF A BITCH WHO HIT US?!"

"Uh, Aomine-kun, please calm down-"

"CALM DOWN MY ASS, TETSU, IM GOING TO GIVE THAT ASSHOLE A PIECE OF MY MIND." Aomine struggled out of his seatbelt and slid the van door open with a bang. A couple feet across, directly opposite them, the van they had hit's door slid open with an equally loud bang. Aomine stood with his feet still in the car, one hand on the roof so that his head popped out over the roof of the van. Across the short span of road, a girl's head, with tanned skin, and dark blue hair cut in a short, bob-like hairstyle, popped out above the roof too. And then, simultaneously, the girl and Aomine bellowed,

"THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" There was about five seconds of stunned silence as everyone realized they had spoken identically before their faces contorted with anger. Aomine and the girl stepped off their respective cars and stomped toward each other yelling,

"DONT COPY ME!" And continuing with shouts about how it sure wasn't THEIR fault so it must've been the other person's fault, and what the hell had their driver been doing and why are you yelling at me, asshole, you should be apologizing. By this point they were pretty much nose-to-nose, yelling. Rather strangely, the girl was only perhaps about an inch or so shorter than him. Aomine had always been a quite a bit taller than average, but for a girl to be almost the same height? Strange. Although, they weren't really thinking about that at the moment. They were too busy yelling at each other. Their fellow passengers were also climbing out of their vans by this time, as quickly as they could so that the two wouldn't start punching each other. Kise, closest to the door, climbed out first after him, the silver loop in his ear catching the light. As he got out, at the other van, a gorgeous girl with blonde hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders, golden eyes, and two silver loops in her ears climbed out also, and although they were too rushed to notice, their hair, eyes, and skin tone matched perfectly.

"Hey, hey, guys, don't fight! Come on Aomine-chii, you don't need to go that far-"

"Yeah, what he said! We all just met, you can't already be picking fights-" Kise and the blonde suddenly paused directly in front of each other. After a moment of silence, they both flashed their most flattering smiles.

"You have stunning hair!" the blonde gushed.

"Oh, forget my hair," Kise purred, "Your eyes are simply gorgeous!" The two then dissolved into a full-blown compliment war. As this happened, Midorima was exiting the car, adjusting his glasses with bandaged fingers as he went. Across the way, a girl with long, straight green hair and bangs got out of the other van, fixing her glasses with fingers bandaged identically. In the space between the cars, the blue-haired girl and Aomine had begun to yell at each other again, and the blonde girl and Kise were still gushing at each other. The green haired girl and Midorima made their way across the pavement.

"Stop this foolishness at once," sighed Midorima.

"You're all acting like fools," the green-haired girl snapped. "And-" she said.

"Also-" Midorima began, and then, simultaneously, the two said,

"It couldn't be helped, what with so many unlucky zodiacs signs in our car. Even today's lucky item could not counteract it." And they both raised a stuffed rat. And froze. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds. And then, at the same time, they yelled,

"AH?!", their mouths dropping open, and hands raising to point at the other's stuffed rat. And they froze there. And didn't move. But, the weirdness just wouldn't stop there, as Murasakibara climbed out of the car with difficulty, his big body getting stuck in the car door a second before he pulled himself free. And, of course, across the pavement at the other van, a girl was climbing out, banging her head slightly on the top of the car as she went.

"Oww~" the two muttered as one. The girl had long purple hair in a messy bun on the top of her head with bangs and locks of hair escaping in places. Her eyes were the same as Murasakibara's, sort of drooping as she looked down. She, like Murasakibara, carried an almost-empty bag of potato chips. They made their way toward each other, eyes downcast toward their chip bags as they fished for a few more pieces.

"Heyyy~," Murasakibara drawled, "Now that we've stopped, we can get more snacks right~?" The purple-haired girl sighed out,

"When we stopped like that, I spilled my chips, so I gotta get more or else~," They both stopped and blinked at each other. Then, their eyes narrowed and they hugged their chip bags to their chests.

"This is MINE." They both growled and proceeded to glare at each other, and not stop, as though they thought that if they broke eye contact, they would get their remaining chips snatched away. And, whaddaya know? Next on this weird-ass menu is Momoi. She struggled out of the drivers seat in a bit of a panic, almost falling as she did. At the same time, a slender, handsome boy with pink hair scrambled out of the driver's side door. They both scurried toward their friends.

"You guys, what are you doing?!" Momoi squeaked.

"Don't fight, don't fight!" Yelped the pink-haired boy. And then, simultaneously,

"It was my fault anyway, I hit them!" They blinked at each other in stunned silence (broken only by the shouts of their friends) and proceeded to start gushing about how, no, it wasn't your fault, it was me, I wasn't paying attention, no no, it was all me, I should have been more vigilant, etc. They were so busy freaking out, they didn't even notice how similar the other looked. But, here comes another victim this weird world of genderbenders. Kagami climbed out of the van, took in the scene in front of him, and groaned (not noticing the weird similarities between each pair, of course, that idiot). At the other van, a girl with red hair the exact shades as Kagami's climbed out of her van. She had the exact same color eyes, and her eyebrows even did the weird thing Kagami's does with the sort of splitting into two thingy. Her hair, as was previously mentioned, was the exact same shades as Kagami's and although it was much longer than his (quite a few inches past her shoulders) it was the same type as his, with the same sort of spikeiness. As she climbed out of her van, she groaned too. They both started across the pavement, like all their friends before them, with Kagami saying,

"See, I never wanted to go on this trip in the first place, and now look, you're all fighting with random people like idiots," and the red-haired girl was complaining,

"I still don't know how you guys managed to drag me along on this stupid road trip, but I KNEW something like this would happen, and now look!"

"Ugh," the two of them said as one, and glanced up at each other. And, as obliviously idiotic as always, they both failed to notice their strikingly similar appearances.

"You get dragged along on something stupid, too?" The red-haired girl asked Kagami.

"Yeah," he groaned. "And now we're stuck in this... Whatever it is."

"Yeah," the girl sighed. There was a moment of silence, and the two let out another simultaneous groan and stood there, surveying the carnage in front of them. But, moving on from that, here comes something very interesting. Akashi was smoothly exiting the passengers' seat, and at the other van, a girl with red hair in pigtails and bangs hanging down over her forehead was slipping out of the passenger's side. Unlike the rest of their comrades, they each saw the other immediately and went straight to each other. They stopped perhaps half a foot away, looking into each other's faces, taking in the similarities. Then, they glanced at their friends all, staring/glaring at each other, somehow looking identical and different at the same time.

"Interesting..." They both mused. And they smiled. As one, all their fellow passengers got chills up their spines as they felt a terrifying friendship forming. How wonderful. There are two Akashis again. After a moment of silence brought on by utter terror, everyone starting talking/yelling/staring at everyone else again. Oh, will this never end? Nope. Because this is a strange, badly written genderbender fanfic. It's not over until every single one of those rainbow-haired basketball-playing idiots get their turn. And there's only one more left.


	3. Chapter 3

Our last victims stumbled out of their respective cars. Kuroko stood, disoriented, and looked towards his friends, taking in each strange happening. Across the way, a short girl with with rather fluffy, shoulder length blue hair stumbled out of her car and gazed across the road. She and Kuroko made eye contact for a moment, contemplated their similar appearances, and dismissed it with a shrug. Pfft. As if something as insignificant as seeing a reversed gender twin-like copy of themselves would faze Kuroko and... Uh... Girl... Kuroko...? The two proceeded to make their way across the road and join their friends. At that precise moment, the Akashis called order by clapping their hands together simultaneously. How that managed to grab the attention of eight loud, colorful idiots, I have no idea. But the important part is: everyone shut up.

"What we have here," Akashi said, "Is an inexplicable happenstance."

"Yes," fem Akashi agreed, "Before us, we see ourselves - but in the reversed gender!"

"This," Akashi continued, "Is a one in a million experience, which will probably never be repeated for the next couple of centuries, by my calculations." The group stared at the Akashis blankly as they nodded and mused over this odd occurrence.

"Now," the red-headed girl said, "We must decide our next course of action. We must take some time to gather together, converse, and to learn more about each other. To start off, exchange names!" The girl beamed around at them all with Akashi beside her nodding thoughtfully. "Or at least," she continued, "That's what I would say, but I'm afraid the stupid author of this fanfic has no idea where to take the storyline from here, not to mention how much effort it would require to come up with original, female, Japanese names that sound similar to all of yours. She is neither capable, nor willing to partake in such a task." Everyone groaned.

I, the author of this fanfic, shiver in my dorky Captain America pajamas as the entirety of the Generation of Miracles + Kagami and Momoi and their genderbended counterparts (of my own creation) direct their vague annoyance, disappointment, and disdain in my direction. I am but a small fangirl who frequents the social medias and the animes. My heart is in no condition to be on the receiving end of such disappointment. But there is no remedy. My brain's creativity levels are at an all time low. Ideas have run dry. My time here is short. I wish with all my might to make this a better story, with a better ending, but I have used up all my imagination reserves. This is the end. Kise shakes his head.

"And I had such high hopes for this, too." He sighs. Kuroko shrugs.

"At least she tried." He reasoned. "And maybe it'll even be funny to some people?" Fem Kuroko nodded quietly.

"Pfft. Whatever." Aomine spat. "The only one who can write a good fanfic about me is me - fuCK WHO DOES THIS AUTHOR GIRL THINK SHE IS THAT ISNT A MEME YOU JUST BRING BACK IM GONNA FUCKIN -" 

Aaaand before we find out just what Aomine is going to do to me, I'm ending it. I am far too young to die, and I still haven't seen season 4 of Sherlock or season 2 of Sense8 and like hell I'm dying before that shit comes out. I hope reading this gave you some enjoyment! Thanks for reading. And now, I am gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Or, if anything, I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of my desperate scrape for humor towards then end, when I realized I had absolutely no idea where to take this storyline, panicked, and created the horror you have just read.
> 
> This is technically the first fanfiction I've ever published, so it's kind of a guarantee that it's pretty crap. Anyhow, I hope you got at least some enjoyment out of this, and sorry for the abrupt, very random ending. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> (Side note: I've learned recently that this sort of 'genderbender' stuff is offensive to some people, and I just wanted to say that this is not, in any way, meant to be offensive to transgender or genderfluid or agender people, or anyone on that spectrum. I really hope it doesn't come off that way. It was just a dumb idea I had, and it has more to do with the idea of there being two of everyone then the whole gender-swap thing. I just wanted to mention that. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.)


End file.
